worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
TW Power Armour Stealth Package
Techno-Wizard Stealth Package (By James Bigglesworth) Like the standard power armor enhancement package used in Lazlo’s power armor units intended for front line combat, the Stealth Package is a techno-wizard based system used to enhance the capabilities of a variety of power armor models. Unlike the standard package, which provides a general boost to a power armor’s combat capabilities, the stealth package focuses on enhancing stealth capabilities. The Northern Gun Silent Shadow and Night Reaper are nominally selected to receive this system in order to enhance their already impressive stealth capabilities to truly incomparable levels. Since there are few power armors with such native stealth ability, this package can instill those capabilities in any power armor equipped with it. Naturally power armors selected for this are used for specialized missions not normally assigned to standard combat units. Typical mission for the stealth units are espionage, reconnaissance, sabotage, assassination and similar ‘black ops’ or missions where remaining undetected is more important than armor or firepower. Techno-Wizard Systems: 1. Traceless Passage: This system is powered directly by the suit’s TW-Reactor and is constantly in effect. The power armor leaves absolutely zero physical signs of its passage; no footprints are left behind, no broken vegetation, no scuff or wet marks, not even a scent trail. This ensures that the unit can only be detected by direct observation. Spell Effects: Erase Trail Activation Cost: None, powered directly by the TW-Reactor Duration: Effectively unlimited 2. Mystic and Technological Cloaking: This system combines the effects of two different spells into one techno-wizard spell circuit; Mystic Invisibility and Invisibility to Sensors. While the cloak is engaged the power armor is completely undetectable by any technological or mystic or psionic means, to include radar, sonar, thermal imaging, infrared beams, Psi-Stalker senses, detect aura, etc. This effect persists even if the power armor engages in combat, unlike Invisibility Superior which disengages immediately upon the unit taking a hostile action. However the system does have one key weakness; the power armor remains visible to unenhanced vision. That means a person using just their own natural eyesight could still see the power armor. Even with that limitation, the ability to make itself completely available to all other forms of detection, including the senses of Psi-Stalkers and beings with similar sensory capabilities, is a powerful advantage that can be utilized to great effect. Spell Effects: Mystic Invisibility, Invisibility to Sensors Activation Cost: 8 PPE Duration: 20 minutes 3. Invisibility: Just as the name suggests, this system renders the power armor invisible to normal vision. It goes further than that though and also makes the unit invisible to a variety of sensors however it has a significant drawback. If the power armor engages in combat, it immediately becomes visible. In order to become invisible again, the unit will have to disengage from combat for at least one melee round, than activate the system again, spending the required PPE cost. Spell Effects: Invisibility Superior Activation Cost: 20 PPE Duration: 15 minutes